She Didn't Have Time
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: I don't own anything. Hyde and Jackie reunit in 1981 after taking different courses in there life. Based off the song She Didn't Have Time by Terri Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off the song She didn't have time by Terri Clark. It is going to be multiple chapters. In this story, Jackie did get pregnant in season one. And Hyde did run off with the punk chick. I hope you enjoy this story and please review.**

Have you ever noticed that some moments replay in your mind over and over? And for some reason it was always the bad memories. Moments that you just want to forget about. Moments that you wish would just disappear. Moments you wish you could change. But, you can't. They just seem to haunt you forever. Maybe that is why I can't forget that October morning five years ago.

_I woke up to find Michael was packing his bags. I knew for a while that he wasn't happy here, but I never thought he would walk out on me … on us. I had just had Christy two months earlier. I knew that it was hard raising a child. But, he told me he wanted to be a part of her life. And I believed him. I knew that it was crazy to think that two high school kids could make a life for ourselves. But, you have to do what you have too. "Where are you going?" I asked as I looked at him. He didn't answer at first. I followed him out into the living room of the small rental house we had found after my parents kicked me out. They were so pissed that I was so stupid and got knocked up by the town idiot. "Michael where the hell are you going?" I asked him._

_ "Damn Jackie, I just need away from here." He said as he looked at me. _

_ "Michael you cannot run away from your child." I said as I looked at him. _

_ "She is little she won't remember me." He said as he walked out the front door with two suitcases in his hands. _

_ "Michael!" I yelled as I followed him out on to the porch. _

_ "You know Jackie, you want to get married. And I don't want to." He said as he looked at me._

_ "Michael we have a child." I said as I looked at him._

_ "No you have a child." He said as he looked at me. "Look Jackie you and her … you're better off without me." He said as he looked at me. Funny just nine months ago my mother said that when she was trying to get me to give up the baby. _

_ "I can't stop you can I?" I asked him as I watched him walk down the steps. _

_ "Goodbye, Jackie." He said as he got in the van. I stood on the porch as the tears formed in my eyes. I watched as I pulled him out before I walked back into the house. I found myself sitting in that crappy little house holding a crying baby as I cried myself. It wasn't long before I found myself carrying Christy into the Forman's basement._

_ "God Jackie have you ever thought to knock?" Eric asked as he looked at me. He was sitting on the sofa by himself watching television. God, this was a flash back to the day I found out I was pregnant. _

_ "Is Donna here?" I asked through my tears._

_ "No, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me. "You're not pregnant are you?" He asked as he looked at me._

_ "Michael left this morning." I said as I sat down next to him. _

_ "Oh god." He said as he looked at me. "You know you can get through this." He said as he looked at me. Soon I found myself sitting in the Forman's living room with the only family I really had … my friends. Donna was holding Christy next to me as Eric and Fez stood by the piano listening to Mr. and Mrs. Forman talk to me. _

_ "You know I can't believe that Kelso would run off on his family." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at me._

_ "Why not?" Mr. Forman asked his wife._

_ "Yeah, Hyde made leaving look so easy." Fez said as he looked at her. Steven had left not long after I found out I was pregnant. He ran off to New York with some punk chick. _

_ "Steven didn't have a baby." She said as she looked at him. _

_ "You know the factory is doing better, I might be able to get you a job there. It would pay more than being a cheese maiden. Plus, you will get health benefits." Mr. Forman said as he looked at me. _

He did get that job for me and I could never thank him enough for that. I spent my days at the factory and nights spending every moment I could with Christy. It was rough, but I always made things work. I paid the rent and put food on the table. Sometimes I felt that she knew Kitty and Donna better than me because they watched her during the day. But, one day she will see how hard I worked to make things okay. It's funny to think that I was in such a low place just five years ago. Now I have a family … the Forman's took me in. "Mommy, look Grandma Kitty did my hair." My little girl said as she greeted me at the Forman's kitchen door. She was wearing her tutu and had her long brown hair in pig tails.

"You look beautiful baby girl." I said as I picked her up. I looked at Kitty who was fixing dinner. Friday nights was family dinner night.

"You missed a good class today." Kitty said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah well with Christmas coming up I have to take all the hours I can." I said as I looked at her.

"Mommy I want to play with Uncle Fez." Christy said as she kicked for me to put her down.

"Okay baby girl, but it you see fire what do you do?" I asked her.

"Scream and run." She said as she smiled up at me.

"Good girl, now go have fun." I said as I looked at her. I watched as she ran towards the living room as Red came in the kitchen.

"Jackie I have something for you." He said as he looked at me before tossing me a mechanic's shirt. I looked at the patch on it to see my name.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"We are opening a muffler shop." He said as he smiled at me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Bob and me. And we have enough money for one employee." He said as he looked at me. "We both agreed that you were the best option." He said as he looked at me. "We have to get you out of that plant." He said as he smiled at me. He had left the factory three years ago after his heart attack. I knew someday all that bacon and yelling would get to him.

"You heard it was closing?" I asked him as I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at me.

"Thank you Red." I said as I ran over to hug him.

"Well you like a daughter to me." He said as he smiled at me.

"You know I don't know anything about cars expect how to screw in a bolt?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You will figure it out." He said as he looked at me.

"Maybe this way you will get out more." Kitty said with a smile as Eric and Donna came up from the basement. They were on Christmas break from Madison.

"You do need to get out." Donna said as she looked at me. "Who knows you might meet someone new." She said as she hugged me.

"I don't need a man in my life." I said as I looked at her. "Christy and I we are just fine on our own." I said as I looked around the room.

"But, you haven't got any in five years." Eric said as he looked at her.

"Eric! There are things more important than that." I said as I looked at him.

"You need out, sweetheart." Kitty said as she looked at me.

"I can watch Christy tomorrow." Donna said as she looked at me.

"Well, I do need to go Christmas shopping." I said as I looked at her. "Christy wants a new baseball glove, a doll, new dance shoes, and something Smurfs." I said as I looked at her. "Talk about a weird list." I said with a laugh.

"She is a very diverse little girl." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah well she is one of a kind and best little girl ever." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You might be a little bias on that." Eric said as he looked at me. "Did anyone tell you Kelso was back in town?" He asked me.

"Yeah Millie from the station saw him the other day with some blonde tramp." I said as I looked at him.

"That would be Laurie." Fez said as he came in the room with Christy holding on to his leg.

"Your wife is one tramp." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah well she isn't my wife anymore." He said as he looked at me. "The divorce was finalized yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Well, congrats." I said as I smiled at him. "As for Michael he doesn't have the balls to confront me." I said as I looked at Eric.

"Probably not." He said with a laugh as he shrugged. "Chris what do you want Uncle Eric to bring you for Christmas?" He asked Christy.

"A monkey." She said with a smile.

"Sweetie Eric and Fez are monkeys we don't need anymore." I said as I looked at her.

"Hey she wants I monkey, I am getting her a monkey." Eric said as he looked at me. I just smiled at as looked around the room. I never thought that I would have such a great family. When Michael left I thought I would be in this all alone. Boy was I wrong. I am just glad that I didn't have time to miss him. Because if I hadn't gotten up on my own two feet I wouldn't be sitting here.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and the dog barking at it. "Jasper shut up." I said as I looked that the Chow Husky mix that Fez gave Christy for her second birthday. Since then I gave him a list to choose from when it came to giving gifts. Not that I didn't love Jasper, but I really couldn't handle another dog. "Come on Jasper let's go get Christy." I said as I got up. Sure enough he followed me out of my room and into the living room before we went into Christy's room. I smiled as I watched her sleep wrapped up in the blanket that Kitty made for her. I knew someday I would miss seeing her laying on her bed in the little pink room. However, I still had time before that. I predicted that I would miss this about the time she started high school. I sat down on her bed and moved her hair out of her face. "Wakey Wakey eggs and bacy." I said as I looked at her. She just smiled at me. "I will start breakfast." I said as I watched her sit up.

"Waffles." She said as she smiled up at me.

"Okay princess." I said as I kissed her head. I was in the middle of making waffles when Donna knocked on the front door. I let her in as Christy sat herself in front of the television.

"Got to love Saturday mornings." Donna said with a laugh as she followed me into the kitchen. Jasper greeted her with a "bear hug" which is just him jumping on her. On two legs his head fell just below her chest. "Morning Jazzy." She said as she petted his head. "You look like hell." She said as she looked at me.

"Good morning to you too Donna." I said with a laugh as I looked at her.

"So, what are you going to be up to today?" She asked me as I put the waffles on Christy's plate. I walked it in to the living room.

"Don't make a mess." I said as I placed the plate on her lap.

"She is five. She is going to find a way to make a mess." Donna said with a laugh.

"Well, then clean up after her." I said as I looked at her. "I am off to shop." I said with a smile.

"I am proud of you. Going out alone." Donna said as she looked at me.

"Well, don't get used to it." I said as I looked at her. "I will meet you later at the Forman's?" I asked.

"Yeah, Eric is refusing to leave the house." She said with a laugh.

"And I am the one who needs help." I said as I walked over to Christy. I kissed her head before I said. "Be good for Aunt Donna."

"Okay." Christy said as she looked at me for a moment before turning back to the television.

"See you in a bit." I said as I walked out the door. "Oh and can you feed the dog for me?" I asked Donna from the doorway.

"Sure thing. Now go." She said as she looked at me. I saw her watched me pull out of the driveway before closing the door. I soon found myself at the mall. I was surprised that this place gets more and more crazy each time I went there. It wasn't long that I got everything on my list and I was thanking god for that. If I had spent one more moment in there I would have got into a fight with another mom. I walked out to my car. I put my bags in the backseat with Christy's booster seat. As soon as I shut the door I saw my tire. It was slashed. "What the hell?" I said as I looked at my tire. I went to the trunk and looked at the emergency kit that Red had put together for me. I had a spare tire and I jack, but I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do. "Five freaking years spent building stupid car parts and I can't even change a tire." I said as I kicked my tire.

"Do you need help?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

"No I will figure it out." I said as I turned around to see the man. I was almost shocked. I felt as if I had seen a ghost. "Steven Hyde." I said as I looked at him. He hadn't changed much. He was still wearing worn out jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Jackie Burkhart." He said as he smiled at me. "Wait is it Kelso now?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No, it's still Burkhart." I said as I looked at him.

"Still want to figure it out on your own?" He asked me. I just looked around the crowded parking lot and smiled at him.

"No, who knows what damage I would do." I said as I looked at him. It took him only minutes to change my tire for me. "How much do I owe you?" I asked him as I leaned up against my car.

"A cup of coffee." He said as he looked at me.

"I don't … you know what sure." I said before I let him lead me back into the mall. We were sitting at a table in the middle of a crowded food court in no time. "So, what are you doing back in town?" I asked him.

"I was asking myself that question not that long ago." He said as he smiled at me. "I am opening up a record store with my father here in town." He said as he looked at me.

"Isn't Bud back in prison?" I asked him.

"He probably is." He said as he looked at me. "Turns out that he isn't my father." He said as he looked down at his coffee.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him. "When did this happen?" I asked him.

"I found out a few weeks after I left town. I never even made it to New York. We were staying in Ohio for a night or two." He said as he looked at me. "On our way out of there a drunk driver hit us. When I was in the hospital it can out that my father was listed as William Barnett. I tracked him down and spent the last few years with him." He said as he looked at me.

"Wow." I said as I looked at him.

"So what happened to Kelso?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor.

"He left." I said as I looked at him.

"And the baby?" He asked me. "Did you keep it?" He asked me. I must have looked horrified or hurt because just looked back at me and smiled. "I saw the car seat so you must have." He said as he looked at me.

"She's five." I said as I looked at him. I pulled a picture out of my purse and handed it to him. "Her name is Christy." I said as I watched him study the picture.

"She has you're eyes." He said as he smiled up at me.

"That she does." I said as I looked at him.

"So, Kelso left?" He said as he looked at me. "He is an idiot." We sat there and talked for hours before I looked at the clock.

"I have to go the Forman's are waiting for me." I said as I looked at him.

"Can I come with you?" He asked me.

"That would be nice." I said as I smiled at him. I hated to say it but I was starting to fall for Steven Hyde. As much as I tried to fight it I just couldn't. He might have left town, but I don't think he would ever be like Michael. It was weird walking into the Forman's house with a smile on my face.

"Someone looks happy." Donna said as I walked into the basement.

"Yeah well I have something for you." I said as I looked at her, Eric, and Fez before I opened the door for Steven to come in.

"Hyde!" Fez called as he ran to hug Hyde. I just walked over across the room and picked up Christy. She was sitting in Hyde's chair playing with some Star Wars toy of Eric's.

"Where have you been?" Donna asked him.

"Chicago." Steven answered as she looked at him.

"Well you sure missed a lot." She said as she hugged him.

"I just can't believe it… this is Hyde." Eric said as he looked at me.

"I know I have missed a lot." Steven said as he smiled at me. "But I am here now."

"Christy this is Mommy's friend Steven." I said as I walked her over to him.

"You look just like your Mommy." Steven said as he looked at her. She started kicking for me to put her down so I did. She just took Steven's hand.

"You play with me." She said as she smiled up at him.

"She takes after you." He said as he let the child pull him to where she was playing.

"I think that is a good thing." I said as I smiled at the sight them playing together. Something seemed to change in that moment. I could see putting Steven into my life. I could see putting him in my daughter's life. And that was just something special … something right. It was nice to feel something right for a change.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

** ~ Dragonfly**


	3. Chapter 3

After five years of telling myself I didn't need a man in my life I finally realized I was wrong. It was as Steven carried my sleeping daughter into my house that I thought about how great it would be for her to have a father in her life. Someone to play t-ball with, someone to scare the living shit out of her boyfriend and someone to one day walk her down the aisle. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Steven being that person. "There you go little one." He said as he pulled her blanket over her. I just smiled as I grabbed her stuff monkey off the floor and put it next to her. I kissed her head before turning off her light and cracking the door. "You got yourself a great little girl." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I am pretty proud of her." I said as I looked at him. We stood there just for a moment just staring at each other.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"I have tickets to a ballet." I said with a smile.

"Miss Mimi's Dance Academy?" He asked as he looked at me.

"The one and only." I said as I remembered back to our coffee conversation. I mentioned that I sent Christy to the same dance school I went to. Granted it's the only dance school in Point Place, but I was still shocked that Steven remember that little detail.

"So is it all sold out or can a guy still get a ticket?" He asked as he smiled at me. I just walked over to my desk and pulled out a ticket.

"Each dancer gets two free tickets." I said as I handed it to him. "I never had anyone to give the other one to." I said as I smiled. The Forman's and the gang always bought tickets because it brings in money for the class.

"Because her father isn't in the picture." He mumbled as he looked at the ticket. "He doesn't know what he is missing." Steven said as he smiled at me.

"We are better off without him." I said as I looked at Steven.

"You are an amazing mother." Steven said as he sat down on the sofa. We just sat there and talked all night. I never felt so whole in my life. Everything just felt so right. It was the best feeling in the whole world. I woke up to the sound of laughter.

"MOMMA!" Christy squealed as she pulled on my arm.

"What is it baby?" I asked as I sat up.

"Mr. Hyde made breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Please make her stop with the Mr. Hyde." Steven said as he walked into the room with a apron on and a pan in his hand.

"I taught her to be respectful." I said as I sat up. I saw Jasper sitting on the front porch the door was open. I could see the sun shining outside on the fresh snow.

"Come on girls let's eat up." Steven said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Steven you didn't have to do this." I said as I looked at the plates of eggs and bacon. He even took the time to make two different kinds of eggs.

"Of course I did." He said as he looked at me. "Now eat up." He said as he looked at me. Christy was already sitting at the table with her fork in hand. "Now Miss. Christy told me that she like her eggs scrambled, but I remembered that you liked them fried. What did you call it? Your one fat girl food?" He asked with a laugh as he sat down.

"Yeah well I was different then." I said as I smiled at him.

"Of course you were fifteen." He said as he looked at me.

"We never had someone to cook for us before." Christy said as she looked at Steven. "Well expect for Grandma Kitty, but she always makes the same thing." She said as she started to eat.

"What does Grandma Kitty make for you?" Steven asked her.

"Grandpa Red's favorites!" Christy squealed.

"I don't know when Eric's in town she makes all his favorites." I said as I looked at her.

"He doesn't count. He is a monkey." She said with a smile.

"I like this kid." Steven said with a laugh as he looked at me.

"I like you too." Christy said as she smiled at him. I couldn't help, but smile at my sweet little girl as I looked at the two of them. I was about to comment on it when Jasper starting barking.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I got up. I got to the door before I realized what he was barking at. There was a van pulling into my driveway. "Jasper get in the house." I said as I opened the door. I saw Michael starting to get out of the van. Jasper just kept barking at him as he got closer. "Jasper get in the house!" I yelled at the dog.

"Jacks what's going on out here?" Hyde asked as he walked to the doorway. I didn't have to answer he saw the problem. It felt like time slowed down as I stood there. I was unsure of what to do. I just watched Michael move closer to the front door and Steven make his way over to me. I was frozen. The only thing I could think about was the little girl in the other room.

"Damn Jackie what did you buy a damn guard dog." Michael said as he stood on the steps that he left me standing on five long years ago.

"Kelso get the hell out of here." Steven said as he walked out on the pourch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked as he looked at Steven.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said as I looked at him.

"I am here to see my daughter." Michael said as he looked at us.

"Don't you remember she is my daughter." I said as I thought back to the morning he left. "You left." I said as I looked at him.

"So?" He asked.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Steven asked. The angry old Hyde was coming through his words.

"Mommy!" I turned my head at the sound of Christy's sweet little voice. She was standing in front of the screen door.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Who is that?" She asked as she pointed at Michael.

"No one important." I said as she opened the door.

"I am her father." Michael said as he looked at me.

"No you're not." Christy said as she looked at Michael.

"Sweetie what do you mean?" I asked her.

"I asked Santa for a daddy so he brought us Mr. Hyde." Christy said as she looked at me.

"Santa didn't bring us Steven." I said as I looked at her.

"Then who did?" She asked.

"Fate." Steven said as he smiled at the small child.

"Hyde man you can't steal my daughter." Kelso said as he looked at Steven.

"She isn't your daughter remember you said she wouldn't remember you." I said as I looked at him. "Now get the hell off my property and don't come back." I said as I looked at Kelso before walking back into my house with my beautiful little girl and the man that will one day be her daddy. I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help, but be happy … truly happy for the first time in a long time. The closer I got to Steven the more I fell in love with him and the more he fell in love with the ideal of a family. I could see that in his sparkling blue eyes. "Steven can you help me set up the displays?" Red asked as we worked on getting Forman and Son Muffler Shop up and running. The whole family was here helping.

"Yeah!" Steven said as he took my hand. "Care to help me Jacks?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"Sure." I said as I smiled back at him as we walked across the room. I looked over at Christy who was coloring a picture for her Grandpa on the floor. She smiled up at me as she recruited Eric to help her.

"So what are Christy's favorite flowers?" Steven asked me as he put together a muffler display. "Let me guess pink roses like her mother."

"Nope. Yellow Roses like Mrs. Forman." I said as I smiled at him. "Why?"

"Don't you bring flowers to dance recitals?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well that little girl is going to have the prettiest and biggest bunch of yellow roses anyone has ever seen." He said as he smiled at me.

"Steven you don't have to do that." I said as I looked at him.

"Of course I don't, but I have some time to make up for. Santa brought me five years too late, remember." He said as he smiled at me.

"Momma!" Christy interrupted us as she came running over. "Can you hang up my picture?" She asked me as she handed me the piece of paper. It was a family picture. I got an ideal as I looked at it.

"Sure thing Princess." I said as I looked at it. "Do you mind if Mommy puts something on it?" I asked her. She just shook her head no as I grabbed a marker. I wrote the words: No one knows FAMILY like US! "Hey give me your wallets." I said as I looked at everyone around me.

"Why?" Fez asked as he looked at me.

"You will see." I said as I watched everyone place their wallets on the counter. I picked them up and saw just what I hoped each one was full of pictures of their loved ones.

"Hey! That's my wedding picture!" Eric said as he looked at me.

"Chill out we will replace these." I said as I pinned all the pictures carefully to the bulletin board behind the counter. "What do you think?" I asked as I stepped back.

"I think we need more pictures." Kitty said as she hugged me.

"This could be our thing." Bob said. "Oh gosh we have a thing." He said as he smiled.

"High five, Momma." Christy said as she held up her little hand. Everything was fitting together perfectly.


End file.
